Brightening Hopes
by Appleskyrimderp
Summary: When Goku dies during the Cell battle Gohan is deeply distressed. Then when Chi Chi does the unthinkable it's only Gohan Goten and the Ox King for a while. What happens when Videl helps him and something more than friendship starts.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

**Me: Hey guys, I know I don't update much, but I'm just editing and making my chapters better before I post them, so please be patient for anyone who reads my stories.**

 **Dark Me: So everyone I am helping in writing a huge portion of this seeing as how it will have a dark feel.**

 **Me: Yea for a little while it's going to be dark and sad.**

 **Dark Me: I can't wait! Come on let's start!**

 **Both: START!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Ball Z franchise or anything dbz.**

 **Bold = thoughts**

 _Italics = notes/ books_

* * *

(7 years ago)

"Cell I will make you pay for what you did!" Shouted teen Gohan as his father died by Cell's hand.

"KA ME HA ME HA!" Shouted Gohan and just as he did Goku teleported behind Gohan and used the kamehameha wave at the same time killing Cell. After that Gohan and the Z-Fighters left. When Gohan got home he took one look at Chi Chi and burst into tears. Chi Chi being Chi Chi started questioning what happened. "Gohan what happened? What's wrong with your arm? Where's Goku?" She asked then quieting down after realising. Chi Chi also then burst into tears and hugged Gohan tightly.

(1 month later)

Gohan was still sad, but now Chi Chi was in the hospital giving birth to his younger brother. As Chi Chi was screaming a new voice entered the room and echoing into the waiting room Gohan was waiting in. As the baby was born Chi Chi chose one name for him and it was Goten. After Chi Chi and Goten were checked out of the hospital a few days later they went home and started their normal routines. "Gohan I want you to help me with Goten from now on okay?" Chi Chi stated rather than asked. "Alright mom just show me what you want me to do." Gohan said unenthusiastically. After she showed him all he needed to know to completely take care of Goten and Gohan was completely sure that he could watch him. "Alright Gohan can you watch Goten while I take a short nap?" She asked while looking towards her room. "Um yea sure." Gohan said as she handed Goten to him and went to her room. A few hours later Gohan was watching Goten lay down on his back and look around at all the things in the house. "Okay Goten I'm going to go check on mom alright?" Gohan said not expecting an answer. As Gohan walked into the bedroom he saw a horrible sight. "Mom!" Gohan shouted trying to shake her awake. in her hand was a now empty bottle of pills for sleeping. "Mom!" Gohan shouted again trying to wake her up. Eventually Gohan knew that she wasn't going to wake up. Crying again for the hundredth time that week Gohan now mourned his mother. Giving her a burial he made a headstone. He and Goten were at the grave for the rest of the day and into the night. The next morning Gohan called his grandfather, The Ox King, and told him to come right away. "I'll be right there Gohan." Ox king said in his usual cheery voice not knowing what awaits at the Son residence. "I know you didn't get to meet them Goten, but they were very strong and happy together." Gohan said weakly. Now sitting down at the grave again he started crying even more. He sat there with Goten crying until Ox king got there. "Gohan… what is that?" He asked afraid of the answer. "It's mom." He replied in a weak voice while Goten sat in his lap looking at the tombstone. "Y-you mean my Chi Chi is in there?" Ox king asked then realised what it meant. They all cried their eyes out for the rest of the day and into the next day. Ox king however was sad, but knew that they couldn't just stay like that so he stopped crying and moved in with them to take care of Goten.

(Present)

"Alright Gohan it's time for your first day at highschool." The Ox king said while handing him a capsule containing around 50 lb. of food. "Okay." Gohan said sadly while taking the capsule and flying off leaving a quick thank you. " **I guess it's time to try school."** Gohan thought while sadly flying off to Satan City. Gohan still hadn't gotten any happier since what happened. While Gohan was flying he noticed a large helicopter with Hercule Satan's face. Inside was the cutest girl he had ever seen. "Who is that?" Gohan asked himself. "Who is that and how is he flying?" Videl speculated. Way deep down inside she thought that he looked cute. "I want to be able to fly." She said out loud. The rest of the way to the school was uneventful.

In class Videl couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious flying person. " **I wonder who he is and what school he goes to." She thought. "He's so handsome. Wait what are you thinking!?" She scolded herself while blushing.** "Hey Viddy who are ya thinking about?" Erasa asked with a sly smile on her face. "How do you know if I'm thinking about someone?" Videl asked Erasa annoyed that she found out. "Well let's see, you were breathing lightly looking off into space with a smile and blushing." Erasa said while smirking. "What!" Videl screamed putting her head down. "Well it's obvious that she's thinking of me." Said a muscular blonde haired boy behind them. "No I was not Sharpner! I was thinking of this guy I saw on the way to school." And on cue the teacher walked in with a brand new student. "Hello class I want to introduce our newest miracle Son Gohan. He got perfect scores on his entrance exams." The teacher said as Gohan looked nervously at the class.

"Erasa! That's the boy I saw on the way to school." Videl whispered loudly to her best friend. "Wow what a cutie." Erasa said a little to loud from her seat. She was looking at Gohan with a blush on her cheeks as he looked at her blushing trying to hide it. "Okay Gohan please take the seat between Videl and Erasa. Girls would you raise your hands please." The teacher told them as Gohan walked over to take his seat. Upon getting a closer look Videl and Erasa noticed his extremely depressed look. "Hey cutie it looks like you're a little sad." Erasa said trying to get his attention. "I don't want to talk about it." He said. " **Wow he looks depressed, but his voice doesn't sound like he's to sad." Videl thought.** "Wow you look way more depressed than when I saw you on my way to school." Videl said while looking at him. "Well when I was flying the wind pushed my face back." Gohan said. "Wait doesn't your helicopter have a windshield?" Erasa asked him still eyeing him down. " He didn't use a helicopter Rase he just flew." Videl said. "Wait What!" She screamed looking at him. "I have to write this down." She said while pulling out a big chart and a camera out of nowhere. Taking Gohan's photo then taping it to the big list and writing down information and things like cuteness factors and other things that aren't very important. "Erasa will you please stop with your pretty boy chart?" The teacher asked her while watching as she scribbled down things that she could read off of what Gohan was wearing and what he said. "No time just start without me." She said running out of the class with her chart taking time to finish the thing. "Now class we will be doing our algebra work." Then he handed out the papers and walked out of the class. After about five minutes of working Gohan put up the paper and just layed his head down on the table. "Hey Gohan just because you're a genius that doesn't mean you don't have to work on your homework." Videl scolded while looking at how cute he looked while he was laying down. Gohan just lifted his paper and showed her that he was done. Videl was speechless. So Gohan again put the paper down and drifted off to sleep for the rest of class. "Oh man smart and cute." She whispered with a blush on her face.

(Meanwhile in otherworld)

"GOKU! Look my baby is attracting someone to him. He'll have a girlfriend in no time. We have to be wished back as soon as possible!" Chi Chi screamed at him as Goku just looked at her and then back to his overly large bowl of rice. "Not now though, I'm still eating!" Goku whined. "Goku! If we don't get wished back in the next twenty seconds I will never cook for you again." Chi Chi threatened. Then Goku was scrambling to get up and teleported to planet Namek despite being dead. "Guru sir can you wish me and my wife Chi Chi back to life and on Earth please?" Goku asked. "Why sure Goku anyone who saved Namek will always be welcome." Guru said before summoning Porunga. "Porunga will you please wish Goku and Chi Chi back to life and in their home?" Guru asked. After a few seconds Goku and Chi Chi materialized in their wonderful home. "Wait Chi Chi, Goku! How did you get back here!" The Ox King shouted waking the young chibi saiyan. "Grandpa what happened is oniichan back?" Goten asked hopefully. "No I'm sorry Goten he won't be back for another four hours." Ox king said. "Umm… Chi Chi who is this?" Goku asked looking at the mini him. "Who are these strangers?" Goten asked with a frown. "Are they intruders? I'll take care of them." Goten shouted turning super saiyan then trying to punch Goku in the face. "Woah calm down Goten this is your mother and father!" Ox king shouted trying to stop him. Goku who didn't think anything just let to the little fist connect with his face. As soon as that happened Goku realised the horrible mistake. "AAAarrgghh!" He screamed before flying through the wall and towards the mountain with a loud crash. "Dad, how did my baby get so strong like one of Goku's muscle head friends? You didn't let them take care of him did you?" She asked her ki rising with anger. "No actually, shortly after Goten was old enough to talk in sentences he was watching Gohan train and he asked to train as well, so Gohan taught him everything he knows." The Ox king said while sweat dropping. "Oh, wait Gohan is that strong?" She asked surprised. "Yes after you died he did nothing but train until he passed out from dehydration. He went to the hospital more times than I can count by doing that." The ox king said. "WHAT! WHAT HAVE I DONE WHEN I KILLED MYSELF I ONLY THOUGHT OF MYSELF NOT GOHAN!" She screamed bursting into tears. "It's okay Chi just calm down it's not your fault." Goku tried to comfort her. "Just think of how happy he will be to see us." Goku said while bleeding a little from the force of the punch. "Now who are you little guy?" Goku asked while bending down and picking him up. "I'm Goten your son." Goten said while hugging Goku and Chi Chi."

"Hey Gohan I know we just met today, but I thought we could hang out together maybe." Videl said nervously as she asked Gohan. "Sorry I can't I have to get home quick my little brother doesn't like being very far apart from me." Gohan explained. "Oh it sounds like your family is so close. And you get good grades, what can't you do?" She asked. "Your parents must be very proud." She continued. "I don't think they know anything about that." He said tightly closing his eyes and turning around to walk out. "Why wouldn't they I mean you're a genius, handsome, and nice to your family." She said. "Bo-both of my parents died seven years ago." He said before running off out of the school not even picking up his things. "What have I done?" She thought before now crying a little. "I made him sad." She whispered. "Then she picked up his things and went to the office. "Umm I need to know Son Gohan's address, he left his stuff and I was hoping I could bring it to him." Videl said. "Okay his address is the 439 East mountain district." The receptionist told her. "What! That's at least 500 miles from here that's a 5 hour drive.!" Videl screamed. "Well I better get started then." She said with determination. Now running through the hall she burst out of the doors and ran through the streets. She quickly turned down an alleyway and saw a familiar figure, but with tears streaming down his face.

* * *

 **Me: Okay so that was oddly dark, and then got better.**

 **Dark Me: Well yea you took over after all the grieving and death.**

 **Me: Well it was getting really sad so I had to.**

 **Dark Me: Well pressured and sad situation pull people together.**

 **Me: I guess you're right.**

 **Both: We hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Date

**Me: Alright everybody I hope you like this story I am writing stuff back to back to get this done.**

 **Dark Me: I helped too!**

 **Me: Pls No fights.**

 **Dark Me: *Throws water balloon***

 **Me: Cold! *Throws rock filled snowball***

 **Dark Me: *K.O***

 **Me: Oops I guess I overdid it.**

 **Me: Enjoy the story I have to get him inside now.**

 **Both: Thank you for the information Engel2092, I will see what I can do about the dialog and paragraphs, if this chapter is the same pls pm me to tell me how to make it better.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything Dragon Ball Z**

* * *

"Gohan what are you doing here?" Videl asked and quickly noted the look on his face. " I don't want to go home anymore." He said sadly not trying to move. "Why not?" She asked trying to figure out the problem. " **I know his parents died, but I didn't think he would be like this. I guess I never met my mom so it's different."** Videl thought quickly figuring the difference in their problems. "My mother died when I was just a year old. So I don't remember her at all." Videl said while patting him on the back, trying to get him to calm down. "It's different, I'm the one that got my father killed." Gohan said now looking at her. "We were both fighting Cell seven years ago. I was arrogant with fighting Cell and that got him killed." Gohan said, a few more tears trickling down his face. "Y-you fought Cell?" She asked looking at him like he was a freak. Gohan felt the surprised eyes on him. "It's okay if you don't believe me. You really don't have any reason to." He said getting up.

"Gohan I don't have any reason to think you're lying, so come on I'm coming to your house and I'm not taking no for an answer." Videl said confidently. " **Why is she being so nice to me? We barely know anything about one another. I guess I can't be cruel to her either, what would mom think?"** Gohan thought while getting up. Trying to look a little happier Gohan walked over to the street and started ascending to the sky. "Wait for me Gohan we still have a long way to go!" Videl shouted after him, pulling a helicopter out of a capsule. She hopped in the helicopter with a smile and started after him.

(3 and a half hours later)

Videl was still following Gohan through the sky when Gohan suddenly sped up looking dramatically happier. "I wonder what got him excited." Videl said out loud. Now flying faster to keep up with Gohan. They got there thirty minutes later due and landed. Gohan now sprinting inside of the house looked all around. Finally seeing Chi Chi and Goku sitting down and eating piles of rice and sushi. "Mom, Dad." Gohan mumbled as he looked at them in shock. "Gohan what the heck why did you ditch me like that?" Videl asked annoyed. Looking in the room she saw Chi Chi and Goku and Goten. "Hey son long time no see." Goku said while walking over to Gohan. "Gohan you did lie!" Videl shouted as she started to walk out now crying a little herself. "Wait young lady please don't go!" Chi Chi shouted. "We really did die, we just came back." She said while running in front of the door. "Wait a second I remember something my dad told me. You were wished back by the dragon balls weren't you?" Videl asked. " **I hope Gohan isn't the liar I claimed him to be."** Videl thought. "We were watching Gohan at school and seeing his thoughts." Goku said while smirking. "You didn't." Gohan screamed blushing bright red and running off somewhere else in the house. "Yea they spent the entire time until you guys got here about what Gohan is thinking and what he thinks of you." Goten said energetically. "So of course I was watching you." Chi Chi said while looking at her. "So when do you think the wedding should be?" Chi Chi asked videl as Goku and Goten fell over anime style.

" **No way she didn't, this is awful, that means that the weird thoughts I was having about Gohan and me weren't private!"** Videl screamed in her mind. "Aaaaaahhhh!" she screamed looking away from them and also running through the house looking around for the exit. Goku used instant transmission in front of her and smiled. "Yes Chi told me all about all the things that you were thinking about with Gohan." Goku said clueless that it was embarrassing. "Aahh why!" Videl screamed trying to calm down. "She said that Gohan had very similar thoughts also." Goku said while looking at her. "We are just friends, I don't know anything about him.!" Videl said loudly. "Okay then young lady come here." Chi Chi said sternly. Videl walked unsurely over to Chi Chi. "Now Gohan wanted to ask you on a date to get to know you, and he also thinks you're very pretty." Chi Chi said in a loud voice. "MOOOMM WHYYYY!" Gohan screamed now running out the door full speed. Even full speed Gohan couldn't escape Chi Chi's arm though. "Now Gohan please tell me is what I said truthful?" Chi Chi asked looking at him. "Y-yes." Gohan said quietly not running out the door. "No young lady, do you want to know Gohan?" Chi Chi asked. "Yes!" Videl answered immediately.

"After school tell him you said yes, and then you can handle it however you want from there." Chi Chi said. "Okay thank you, uh?" Videl said. "It's Chi Chi." Chi Chi said. "Thank you Chi Chi." After that Videl said goodbye and left in her helicopter. " **I wonder what kind of person Gohan is. Maybe he is nice and caring, or maybe he is cruel and aggressive. I hope he's nice to people."** Videl thought while flying home. "Wait I can't go on a date with him unless he beats daddy in a fight. Now I'll never know him!" She shouted in defeat. After a while she made it home and went to sleep waiting for tomorrow.

On her way to school Videl saw a shady character in a green suit red cape and an orange helmet. "Who is that!" She screamed looking at the guy weirdly. She was going to follow him, but she got a call from the chief instead. "Hello Videl, please hurry there was a breakin at the bank, our men can't get in they are taking heavy fire!" The chief shouted. "Got it chief, I'll be right there." Videl said calmly looking down towards the bank. Landing quickly she jumped out of her helicopter and ran towards the people shooting at her. Doing backflips and cartwheels she dodged most of the bullets, until a particularly large man pulled a minigun out of the car they were near, and started raining fire at Videl. "Aaahh!" She screamed waiting for her imminent death to come. Although it never came. Opening her eyes she saw the strange man standing in front of her, moving very fast and catching all the bullets. "What!" Videl screeched looking at him. "Stand back Videl the GREAT SAIYAMAN will handle this." Gohan shouted behind the mask. "I don't need your help you psychopath I can handle myself." She said crossing her arms. "Alright you handle it, but I was only trying to help." Gohan said while now only dodging the bullets being shot at him. Videl looked at him then at the guy wielding the minigun. "Okay Saiyadork thanks for the life saving back there, but I don't need any more help." She said charging forward and knocking out the men with pistols. Now looking at the man with the minigun she kicked him in the knee, and that was enough to halt his shooting. Videl took the split second chance and karate chopped him in the back of the neck. "Okay chief I got to get to school now see ya." Videl said as the police handcuffed the knocked out criminals.

In class Videl saw that Gohan wasn't there yet. "Where is he?" She asked impatiently. Then Erasa walked in the door with a handcuff on, and who was she handcuffed to Gohan. "Um Rase, why are you handcuffed to Gohan?" Videl asked not trying to understand what happened. "Well she tackled me when I got in the school and did this." Gohan said sadly. "Well why not just try to break them, I mean Erasa had at least seven more handcuffs." Videl said looking at Erasa with a scowl. "And Erasa what have I told you about handcuffing yourself to boys?" Videl asked. "Don't." Erasa replied in a monotone voice. "Erasa do you mind if I do break these?" Gohan asked now tired of being handcuffed. "Try all you want, but I swallowed the key and they are solid steeeeeel." Erasa said as she saw Gohan pull on the cuff and snap it open. "Alright now it's time for class." Gohan said now happy.

"HOW DID YOU SNAP SOLID STEEL!" Videl screamed grabbing the cuff and trying to bend it. "Well, I train, a lot." Gohan said. Then Sharpner walked in and sat behind Videl. "Hey Videl, I was wondering, You wanna go on a date after school?" Sharpner asked confidence in his voice. "Sorry Sharpner I'm already on a date after school." Videl said smirking. Sharpner's eyes went red and his power level rose a lot. "Just tell me who and I won't let them bother you." Sharpner said in a blind rage. "Yea Viddy I wanna know the lucky guy!" Erasa screamed looking at Videl. "I'll only tell you guys if Sharpner doesn't hurt him." Videl said. "Alright, I won't do anything." Sharpner said crossing his fingers. " **Okay Videl once you tell me who you're on a date with I can deck them right in the face, then you'll have to like me."** Sharpner thought happily. "Okay then, it's uhh… Gohan." Videl said a little nervous. "WHAT! You turned me down for captain nerd over here!" Sharpner shouted. "That's it! You're going down Gohan!" Sharpner shouted then started punching Gohan in the face. "Gohan!" Videl screamed trying to pull Sharpner off him. After about ten minutes of Videl screaming and crying and the teacher also trying to pry Sharpner off of Gohan, Gohan asked "Uh hey Videl, can I stop this?" Gohan asked. "Gohan how are you still conscious?" Videl asked looking as Sharpner was still punching and kicking him. "Well… Since I was four I was trained to fight so I don't think this is a problem." Gohan said. Then Gohan grabbed Sharpner by the collar and lifted him in the air with one arm. "Sharpner can you stop trying to attack me now?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan how strong are you!?" Videl asked looking at the now struggling Sharpner. "Well I don't really know." Gohan replied putting Sharpner down and taking his seat. "Oh yea, Gohan to take me on a date you have to beat my dad in a fight." Videl said quietly. "What I have got to see this!" Sharpner said as if nothing happened. "Alright Videl, when can I do that?" Gohan asked. "After school, we will all meet at Videl's house to see if Gohan can do it." Erasa screamed now excited. Then school passed without further interruptions.

At Videl's mansion Videl, Gohan, Sharpner, and Erasa were looking for Hercule. "Dad i've got someone I want you to meet!" Videl shouted through the intercom in the kitchen. A few minutes later Hercule came down to the kitchen and saw Gohan standing there. "Videl this better not be your boyfriend! You know what I said about your boyfriend being stronger than me, this runt can't do anything!" Hercule shouted while laughing. "Just let him fight you." Videl said giving her dad the puppy eyes. "Fine but don't cry when he ends up in the hospital." Hercule said while leading them into the small fighting room. "Alright kid if you want to date my Videl you have to knock me out of the ring, so get ready, I won't take it easy on you." Hercule said with a confident smirk. Hercule started a barrage of punches and kicks at Gohan. After a few minutes Gohan got tired. "Videl can I end this?" Gohan asked. "Sure Gohan." She said as they stood there in utter shock as Gohan then flicked Hercule in the forehead and he went flying.

"Okay Videl can we go now?" He asked. "Sure Gohan." She said happily while sticking her tongue out at the now unconscious Hercule. "See ya guys, tell my dad what happened when he wakes up, kay?" Videl asked her two friends. Nodding they went back to looking at Hercule. "Come on Gohan." Videl said as they walked out heading towards a new buffet that just opened.

Now sitting in the restaurant Videl started wanting to know more about Gohan. "So Gohan what did you like to do as a kid?" She asked. "Hmm well… when I was almost five to six I spent alone in the wilderness training with my friend Piccolo. And after that my mom made me study until the Cell games, so I guess my favorite thing was camping out in the woods." He said. "You spent your entire year training with someone name Piccolo?" She asked trying to wrap her head around his answer. "Yea, it was just after my father died, and Piccolo took me from where he watched my father die to the wilderness." Gohan answered. "This Piccolo person sounds like a kidnapper." Videl said confused. "And I guess that you used the dragonballs to bring him back?" She asked him again. "Yea, and for the most part I was kidnapped by Piccolo in the beginning, but now he treats me like his son." Gohan said. "What did your mom do during that time?" "Well I don't really know, my friend Krillin is the one who had to break the news that he let me get kidnapped by my father's enemy. And I assume that didn't go to well." Gohan said. The entire date went this way and by the end of it they both knew almost everything about each other.

"Thanks for the date Gohan, I had a lot of fun." Videl said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Yo-you're welcome." Gohan said nervously as they parted ways. "Man that was fun." Gohan said now flying home.

* * *

 **Me: Alright guys I hope you like it.**

 **Dark Me: Yea this idiot needs to work on typing better stories.**

 **Me: Stop!  
Dark Me: *Throws dragon ball***

 **Me: I hope you enjoyed the- *K.O**


	3. Chapter 3 The Embarrassment

**Me: Hey guys Iceranger32 gave me some tips to make my stories better so I will try them, hopefully they improve.**

 **Dark Me: Yea I hope so, your writing style sucks.**

 **Me:Hey stop being hurtful!  
Dark Me: No you are a terrible writer, I'm way better at writing than you!  
Me: *throws rock***

 **Dark Me: *Hits face* *K.O***

 **Me: Okay so if anything at all in my story is bad don't hesitate to tell me and I will try to fix what is wrong with it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything DBZ related.**

* * *

It has been a few weeks since Gohan and Videl's date, and now Gohan is completely unsure of what to think. "Do I or don't I?" He asked himself over and over. "Do I like Videl?" He asked himself. "She would kill me for thinking that." He muttered. "Gohan!" Chi Chi screamed from the bottom of the stairs. "It's time for dinner!"she added. Too deep in thought Gohan missed the fact that it was dinner and he was missing it.

(At Dinner)

"Hey mommy why is Gohan eating with us?" Goten asked worried. "I don't know Goten, he's never missed dinner once." Chi Chi also replied thinking. All of their thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Goten shouted while flying off to the door. Knocking on the door was none other than Videl. "Hi Goten, I'm here to see Gohan." Videl said as she entered the small home. "Oh Videl hello. If you're here to see Gohan, he hasn't come down to dinner." Chi Chi said. "WHAT!" Videl shouted loudly. "Gohan is never late to eat! I found that out the hard way!" She shouted looking at the empty chair set out for him. "I guess I'll go talk to him in his room." Videl said quietly. "Make sure to give me lots of grand babies!" Chi Chi shouted to her as she walked up the stairs. That resulted in Videl sprinting up the rest of the stairs her face a new color of red.

Now in Gohan and Goten's room she sees Gohan sitting at a small desk by the window muttering something in an inaudible whisper. "Um Gohan are you okay?" She asked looking at him. Instantly snapping out of his trance he turned around and saw Videl "AAAaahhhh! Gohan shouted surprised by the fact that she was there. "When did you get there?" He asked in a paranoid voice.

"Long enough to hear you." Videl said trying to get him to talk.

"Does that mean you heard-?" Gohan asked but was cut off.

"Yes I did, didn't I just say that." She said.

"Oh, so do y-" Gohan was once again cut off.

 _Hmm so it's a yes or no question, what was he thinking? Well it might be something Chi Chi pounded in his head. I'll go with no._

"No Gohan." She said looking at him.

Now looking saddened he quickly changed his expression and said "Okay Videl, wait what time is it?" He asked. "Well it's almost 7:45." She replied looking at him. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He shouted sprinting down the stairs. When Videl got down stairs she saw Gohan shoveling as much food down his throat as physically possible. "Videl, I see that you got Gohan back to normal, why don't you start eating before the food is gone?" Chi Chi asked. "Okay." was Videl's reply as she started fighting Gohan for food, and eventually getting it.

After the battlefield known as the Son residence dinner table Videl and Gohan went for a walk. Gohan was still a little depressed, but he knew he shouldn't worry Videl, after all they are friends. "Hey Gohan, you seem a little sad why?" Videl asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Oh well, it's nothing." Gohan sad brushing it off.

"Gohan, it seems like something if it made you stop eating." Videl said back with a look of concern on her face.

"Well it's just I was rejected." He said looking down.

"By who?" Videl asked curiously.

(Videl's thoughts)

" **He likes someone! Who is it! I have to know so I can give her a piece of my mind, she doesn't know how sweet Gohan is! Who at school wouldn't like Gohan, he is the sweetest person ever!" Videl screamed angrily in her mind.**

"Who would do that!" Videl shouted. Then blushed realising what she did.

" _Well... " Gohan started and trailed off._

"If I can guess it will you tell me?" She asked boiling with rage.

"Sure, I guess." he said sadly.

"Hmm was it Erasa?" She asked.

" _No." He answered._

"Angela?" she asked

" _Ew no!" He answered back._

"Me." She asked sarcastically.

" _Yes_ " _he answered quietly._

"What?" Videl asked impatiently.

" _Y-yes." He said firmly this time._

"What… When did you ever ask me anything!" Videl snapped wanting to know.

" _When we were in my room." He said now confused._

"You mean… You mean when you asked how much I heard?" She asked.

" _Yea." He sighed looking at the ground_

 _._

"Gohan, I didn't hear anything you said, I just wanted to see your reaction." She said now nervous.

" _WHAT!" He shouted, now completely surprised._

After quickly explaining what happened Gohan was now a lot happier. "I would love to go out with you Gohan." She said with a smile then hugging him. Now jumping for joy Gohan hugged her back and they sat there chatting for quite a while. however unknown to them A very anxious Chi Chi and Goten were sitting in a tree watching them with a camera ready. Goten quickly went to another tree for a better view while Chi Chi sat there waiting like a wolf waiting for its next victim. Then they said something and kissed. As they did there were seven camera flashed that

all around them. Jumping a little Gohan and Videl started looking around blushing madly. "Gohan be sure to give me lots of grandchildren!" and with that Chi Chi threw a capsule and a small house appeared. Screaming Videl jumped away from Gohan and threw a capsule of her own. A large helicopter appeared and she flew quickly away blushing really badly. "Really Mom!" Gohan shouted to the top of his lungs blushing just as much as Videl. Turning super saiyan 2 Gohan flew to the house nearly instantly and was shouting. "WHY!" Chi Chi just laughed and asked when the grandkids will be due. Gohan snapped and just went to his room taking a now terrified Goten with him

"Onii-chan why are you mad?" Goten asked trying to act innocent.

"I know that you were taking pictures with mom." Gohan said angrily as he put Goten in a headlock.

"No stop, you don't have any proof!" Goten shouted trying to escape.

"What about your camera then?" Gohan asked looking around for it still holding onto Goten.

"Umm… Fine, I took pictures." Goten resigned. Handing Gohan the camera Goten then bolted from the room trying to escape Gohan's rage.

Gohan crushed the camera and then flew into the kitchen to scold Chi Chi. However when he got into the kitchen Chi Chi and Goku were gone with a note that said they were heading to capsule corp. until he calms down. Goten read over Gohan's shoulder and when he saw capsule corp. he took off getting away from the house as soon as possible. Sighing Gohan went to bed waiting to fall asleep and forget what happened. As Gohan drifted off to sleep Videl was sitting in her room hugging her pillow, the blush still as bright as when she left Gohan. "Why?" She asked over and over to the pillow as she fell asleep after a few hours of just thinking.

 **Me: Hey guys, I will try to update my stories at least once a week, if I don't I will have an explanation and hopefully I can upload chapters in a normal fashion.**

 **Dark Me: But we always have an explanation.**

 **Me: I know, but I think we should start updating more than once every few months.**

 **Dark Me: Good point, I'll note that and now on to the end credits.**

 **Me: What?**

 **Dark Me: The end credits. Where you say hope you enjoyed please tell me anything to make my stories better.**

 **Me: Yea what he said.**

 **Dark Me: :(**

 **Me: :)**

 **Me: Hope you enjoyed see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4 Trying to Shake the Feelings

**Me: hey guys here is the next chapter of my DBZ fanfic.**

 **Dark Me: Don't mind him, he is just angry.**

 **Me: I have a right to be.**

 **Dark Me: Well being whiney about almost cutting your eye with your fingernail is not acceptable.**

 **Me: Well it's not my fault I can't get used to contacts.**

 **Dark Me: Well why not just suck it up.**

 **Me: Because it happened like six times! You're right sorry about that.**

 **Dark Me: Good now on with the show!**

 **Me: Okay guys this chapter is going to be kinda hard since I lost my thought process, I will write this as best as I can. Hope ya enjoy. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Dragonball Z franchise.**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since "The Incident" ,as Gohan started calling it, happened. Gohan was still quite annoyed, but he was at least being calm about addressing Chi Chi and Goten. Videl was already over it and was trying to help Gohan let it go. The thing was, after that Gohan could not stop thinking about what Chi Chi said and how Videl reacted. His saiyan blood not helping his already hormonal teenage awkwardness, he was still flustered about it. Trying to brush it off didn't work and now Gohan was getting a little confused.

"Gohan! Get up before you're late for school!" Chi Chi shouted from the kitchen. Gohan slowly sat up trying to wake up. After being up for less than a minute the smell of eggs and bacon reached him and in a few seconds he was dressed and downstairs sitting in a seat waiting for breakfast. After getting his huge plate of food and scarfing it down he flew quickly to school not wanting to be late.

Videl on the other hand was up and heading to school with plenty of time to spare seeing as how she had a helicopter and was allowed to be late for stopping crimes. She landed on the roof and waited for Gohan to get there so they could walk to class together. Videl was waiting there until the two minute bell had rung when she heard Gohan fly through the air at incredible speeds to get there.

Standing up fro the bench she was sitting on Videl greeted Gohan and they both walked to class just barely getting there in time. They spent a peaceful time in school and then hung out together with Sharpner and Erasa. They went to get something for dinner and then went to see a movie. Sharpner kept trying to flirt with Videl everytime Gohan left the surrounding area to do something like go to the bathroom. That ended with Gohan coming back to an upset Videl an annoyed Erasa and a Sharpner on the ground clutching his stomach in pain. After that Videl grabbed Gohan's hand and led him away from Sharpner while he was on the ground so he couldn't follow them.

Each time they did that though, Sharpner always found them. That's when Videl whispered something in Gohan's ear and they ran in an alley way and disappeared heading towards the Son residence.

"Gohan! Why are you home so late?" Chi Chi asked angrily. When she saw Videl also come through the door her eyes lit up. "Oh, so when will I be a grandma then?" She asked grinning from ear to ear.

"Mom! We were hanging out with Sharpner and Erasa!" Gohan shouted at her as he and Videl turned bright red.

"Yea! All we did was go to a fast food joint and then watched a movie!" Videl shouted equally as loud as Gohan.

"Okaaaaaayyy." Chi Chi said while winking at them and smiling at them.

"We're telling the truth!" Gohan shouted before again Videl ran and threw her helicopter out of its protective capsule and flying off very fast.

"Mom now look what you did!" Gohan said angrily as he went to his room and just plopped down on his bed.

Having been woken by the shouting Goten tugged on Gohan's shirt lightly trying to figure out what was wrong."Onee-chan, what's the matter?" The chibi saiyan asked concerned.

"Well, mom just scared off Videl again." Gohan said in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry." Goten replied back before giving Gohan a hug and walking back to his bed and again falling asleep.

Gohan just lay there trying to stop the emabarassment from being felt while Videl made it home and tried to stop from thinking about those certain things.

"AAugh! Why does Chi Chi have to say things like that?" Videl asked the ceiling miserably. Worse than that, again I just ran trying to hide my embarassment." Videl scolded at herself. Eventually falling asleep trying to make herself calm.

Gohan on the otherhand was laying in his bed all night unable to go to sleep. He sat there for hours just waiting for the sleep to take him, but it didn't happen. The next thing he knew he had been awake all night and his alarm was going off to get up for school. Slowly getting up he went through the school day tired, but still the top student of his class. When lunch came around he was found by Videl on the roof sleeping with his oversized lunchbox next to him. Deciding to wake him up she started shaking him until he eventually sat up looking around. Waking up a little he and Videl ate their lunches and continued through the day trying to forget the embarassment. When the day ended Gohan just went home and straight to bed, only waking up when dinner was finished then passed out again for the rest of the night. His dreams were filled with thoughts of Videl and then of food. Smiling in his sleep he dreamt he was sitting in front of the largest mountain of all kinds of foods eating all of it. When he woke up he was starving again only to find that it was three A.M. Not tired anymore Gohan sat on his bed until Chi Chi called him for breakfast and told him to get ready for school.

 **Me: Hey guys I hope this chapter is okay, I didn't really think about writting until now and decided to finish this chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Dark Me: He was kindof trying to catch up on his sleeping pattern so he could go through the day like a normal… whatever he is.**

 **Me: We are the same person!**

 **Dark Me: Yea but I'm the normal part.**

 **Me: No Screw you! *Slap***

 **Dark Me: Oww *Punch***

 **Me: Hope you enjoyed please review if you think anything could be better Thanks!**

 ***Fight Starts***


End file.
